Wibbly Wobbly Worm Hole
by piggypond13
Summary: The Doctor decides to check out how layered realities work, and ends up landing in the middle of Hero's Duty of all places. Cy-bugs, a worm hole, and a Dalek nasty plan is nothing truly out of the ordinary for The Doctor, but can he actually handle it this time? Or will the T.A.R.D.I.S. be lost to the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

"Right then! So, I just made a few random adjustments to the wibbly wobbly thing on the console," The exuberant old man in the tweed jacket shouted joyfully as he danced around the main control room of his magnificent time traveling ship "which means, that we can now not only go anywhere in time and space, but also anywhere in time and layered realities!" He spun around in a circle with his head thrown back and his arms open wide, making a huge dramatic scene out of the information he just shared. When he was finished, he chuckled to himself, "Now before you ask what any of that means..." He turned to look at the T.A.R.D.I.S doorway with a huge smile, but then froze.

He glanced at the empty space just left of the ramp that lead to the entrance of the ship where his dear old friend Amy Pond use to lean against the rails and smile amused at him when he danced around the ship. A sudden sense of sadness over came him as he remembered what had happened just one week prior; or was it one year prior, time travel was such a difficult thing sometimes. The angels had stolen her away, along with her some what of a pushover, yet loveable husband, Rory, and they had left nothing but emptiness and heartache for him to deal with. The raggedy man sighed a deep heartfelt sigh, and flinched as the memories of his two best friends visited him once again. He usually lived by the philosophy of "never look back", but how could he not look back and remember a pair as magnificent as those two. The girl who waited, and the man who died one thousand deaths just to see her again, there really was nothing more amazing than the adventures he had had with them. Not to mention the fact that they were family. No one could forget family.

"Well," he mumbled sadly to himself "I guess there is no point in explaining that layered realities are realities that are not parallel universes, which I can't enter, but rather universes inside this universe, such as the world of book characters and things."

The T.A.R.D.I.S landed with a loud groan and thud. The Doctor sat back into the pilot's seat and let the loneliness over take him for a few moments. He knew had to pull himself together. He had been dwelling on the loss of his friends far longer that what he considered to be any good for him. He had numbed himself to the memories of Rose so much faster than he had Amy and Rory, and he was convinced dwelling was bad for his heath. Suddenly he jumped to his feet, refusing to sit and wallow in self pity any longer. He rushed to the console's computer screen and gazed at his reflection in the glass. He ran his fingers through his longish flippy hair and straightened his bow-tie before smiling at his reflection and stroking the screen. "What have you got for me this time?" He asked his magnificent ship. A radar suddenly popped up on the screen, and circular Galifreyian scrolled across the top like the emergency announcements on an Earth television. "Oh you sexy thing." The Doctor grinned. He hadn't the foggiest idea what any of the readings meant, but he didn't care. Thanks to his beloved ship, Idris, he was now enticed out of his wallowing and could not wait a single instant longer to find out what sort of adventure awaited him just outside her wooden doors. His muscles itched with anticipation; he delayed just long enough to give his beloved ship one last pat on the console, before he took off sprinting into the world unknown.

Fix-it Felix ducked behind his beautiful, high definition wife helpless and terrified. Everyone was in a panic, and the whole world was in an uproar. Solders scrambled to grab their weapons and ammo before the horrific bugs devoured them.

"Ralph! Grab Fix-it and get him out of here!" Sargent Calhoun ordered as she too scrambled to find her weapon.

Off in the corner of the world, "Wreck-it" Ralph was ducking for cover behind a bolder as giant, ugly, and terrifying cy-bugs swarmed over his head. "I'm on it!" He shouted back confused as he picked up the bolder he was hiding behind and chucked it into the swarm above him. Several of the bugs came crashing to the ground and exploded. He dashed over to where Calhoun had ordered her men into a formation for the protection of the helpless, tiny, civilian. He snatched his tiny, handy man, best friend up in one of his giant "ham hands" and dashed back behind another bolder for cover.

"Thanks Ralph!" Felix shouted over all the buzzing and firing.

"You're welcome." Ralph gasped, out of breath as he set his friend back on the ground.

"Oh, but wait! My lady!" Felix called out in despair as he tried to bolt back towards the Sargent.

Ralph grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back. "Felix, are you crazy?! If you die outside your game, you don't regenerate! If she dies, she has another chance!"

"But Ralph." Felix argued as he struggled against his friend's powerful grip. "Whether she has another chance or not,I refuse to let her get hurt!"

"Felix, as your friend, I'm not going to let you do that. You are completely defenseless in this world! All you have is a hammer, which in your case can't even be considered a weapon. Trying to hit the cy-bugs with that thing will only make them stronger, and Microsoft forbid they eat that thing. That is the last thing we need!"

"And why exactly would that be then?" came a near by voice.

Ralph and Felix both jumped at the sight of the stranger in the odd clothes crouched next to them.

"Uh...well sir..." Felix began; there was no time for name inquiries now "Well that would be because if they ate my hammer, then they would gain the abilities of my hammer."

"Oh, so now you pay attention to logic and reasoning." Ralph mumbled.

"And why exactly is them gaining the ability of your hammer a bad thing?" The stranger asked grinning.

Felix looked at him oddly. Whoever this stranger was, he sure was peculiar to be smiling in a situation as grave as theirs. "Well, uh, because my hammer fixes whatever it comes in contact with instantaneously, and makes it stronger. So if the cy-bugs got a hold of that ability, they could use it to fix the bugs we have already taken care of, and make stronger the ones we haven't."

"Oh, I see...that would be bad wouldn't it? I mean, I don't know much about these cy-bugs, but I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume they are not friendly creatures."

"Look buddy," Ralph cut in somewhat frustrated"I don't know who you are or what game you are from, or even how in the world you got past the soldiers guarding the entrance to this world, but we are sort of in the middle of a crisis right now and we need a clever plan fast, or every game in this entire arcade is going to perish."

"Well, I'm The Doctor, I'm from Galifrey, and lucky for you I'm good with clever plans. So, what exactly is the trouble?" The man called The Doctor grinned and adjusted his bow-tie.

Ralph and Felix looked at each other before Felix went on to explain, "Well you see, the arcade is closed, so the game was suppose to reset for the night so all of us could go home to our families or out with our friends, but for some reason the beacon isn't working. And without that beacon, the cy-bugs won't return to their tower. This is all fine and dandy if we just had this game to worry about though, my beautiful wife would go ahead and have her men climb the tower and fix the beacon, but it's so much worse because the arcade is closed now. The outlets are open, we can move from game to game freely, and if we can move so can the bugs. Also, Ralph and I aren't from this game, so...well, you know the rules. Even if your game hasn't been plugged in long, I'm sure Sonic's welcome wagon told you what happens if you die outside your game."

"Well...This Sonic person hasn't gotten to me yet, so tell me, what happens if you and your friend here die outside your original game?" The doctor inquired as he tried to comprehend the graveness of the situation.

Felix and Ralph looked him with boggled eyes and wondered how the Doctor couldn't understand the consequences of dieing outside his game. Ralph cleared his throat, "If you die outside your game mister, you don't regenerate."

The Doctor chuckled out loud at the notion of him not being able to regenerate if one of these bugs some how, magically got a hold of him. Then he took in the grave and serious faces of the two strange characters before him. The look on the face of the giant ginger was enough to cause shivers to run down his spine; but the terrified, tear filled blue eyes of the tiny handy man was what really helped The Doctor to realize how serious the situation these two were in. Lives were on the line, and that was all the information The Doctor need to kick start his brain. Fix the beacon, that's all he had to do, and lucky for him he had a sonic screw driver at his disposal.

"Right then!" The Doctor shouted as he hopped to his feet, "We've got a beacon to fix!" He darted out onto the battle field, dodging and weaving between bullets and cy-bugs, calling out to soldiers as he passed.

"Is he Crazy?!" Ralph and Felix shouted in unison.

The Doctor continued sprinting down the battlefield until he came into contact with Calhoun and her small formation. "'Ello!" He shouted as he stepped carelessly right into their line of fire.

"Cease Fire!" Calhoun ordered just before The Doctor was about to be shot. She lowered her weapon and punched The Doctor square in the jaw. "What do you think you are doing civilian!?" She demanded, "Do you not see we are in the middle of a crisis?"

The Doctor spat a mouth full of blood at the ground, and the inside of his cheek throbbed. He shook his head to recover his thoughts. "Well, actually Sargent, I need to borrow your men."

"No can do civilian!" She shouted, aiming her guns at the sky towards another swarm of cy-bugs. "Now go find some cover! And that's an order! I don't know who you are, or where you came from, or even how you got past my border patrol, but if you die outside your game you don't regenerate and I will not have your death on my conscious. It's bad enough I may as well have my husband's!"

"Yes, well you see..." The Doctor argued back, " A little bird had told me that you have a beacon that needs fixing, and the only person who you know of that has the magic hammer to do it is at a high risk of being killed, so I'm going to repeat my request: Sargent, I need to borrow your men!"

"DUCK!" Calhoun shouted.

"I'm pretty sure that is a bug." The Doctor pointed out "Oh, wait...you mean..."

Calhoun rolled her eyes and pulled The Doctor to the ground as she took precise aim and obliterated the incoming cy-bug. "You have no idea what you are doing, therefore I am not putting my men's lives in your hands. The answer is still no civilian."

The Doctor crossed his arms across his chest like a small child. "Fine! You take the fun out of everything..." He hopped to his feet again and took off sprinting toward the tower.

"He's insane." The Sargent mumbled to herself. "Okay you teddy bears, cover that nutty, scrawny civilian and make sure he doesn't die! I don't want his death on my conscious! Now move!"

eight si-fi armored men soluted obediently and chased after The Doctor, shooting every cy-bug in sight.

The Doctor easily made it to the top of the tower. The cy-bugs posed no troubles for him considering the sargent finally agreed to send some of her men along. The Doctor was so good at handing out orders, after all he had had nearly 2000 years of practice, and because he was so good at being bossy the men obeyed without a second thought. He had no idea what orders the woman had gave them, but he was glad that they listened to him. Once he reached the top of the tower, fixing the beacon was a breeze, a simple tweak by his sonic, and all the cy-bugs returned to their place and the game was reset and everything was fine and as The Doctor thought the handy man character would put it ,"dandy."

upon returning to the outside world, he was greeted with quite the hostile "thank you." The Sargent and several hundred of her other men had surrounded the building and were aiming their guns directly at him, each of their red laser targets clearly showing up on his white button-down shirt. The Doctor slowly raised his hands to show them all he was harmless. Well, harmless to them at least...until they started shooting. Oh, how he hated guns.

The Sargent flipped her long blonde bangs out of her face and stepped forward, "All right 'Mr. throws caution to the wind', start talking. Who are you, where did you come from, how did you fix that beacon so quickly, and most importantly, how are you not dead?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. He was not a huge fan of having hundreds of deadly weapons aimed directly at his hearts, especially when he was being interrogated. He opened his mouth to explain, but before he could say anything, the tiny handy man came to his rescue.

He appeared behind the impenetrable line of soldiers, jumping up to their ear level, and trying to hop over them. He couldn't jump high enough, he was just too short. The giant ginger man with the huge hands came up behind the soldiers as well, towering over them, and simply pushed them out of the way. The Doctor smiled. The tall one had parted the soldiers like the old Earth tale of the man named Noah who parted the Red Sea.

The tiny handy man huffed, and stood up tall, well as tall as he could, before confronting the angry woman pointing the weapon at The Doctor. He stepped right into her line of fire, and crossed his arms across his chest. She immediately lowered her weapon.

"At ease!" She ordered. Every soldier retracted their weapon, not daring to disobey their superior. The Doctor couldn't blame them. She was quite intimidating; She almost reminded him of River. "What is it fix-it?" She asked, slightly gentler.

"I am so very cross with you right now ma'am!" He tapped his foot angrily, and his face flushed red.

The Sargent sighed "And why exactly is that?"

"This kind sir just fixed the beacon and saved our skins, and here you are surrounding him and pointing waepons at him. You know how I feel about violence as it is, and yet here you are treating our hero like a criminal. Now, I have been in that position before and it was oh so awful! I do not appreciate you being so rude to him. I can not stand for this, no ma'am."

The Doctor lowered his hands to his sides, feeling relived that three hundred or more guns were no longer aimed at him. Upon hearing the one they called "fix-it's" speech, he couldn't help but to think that at least someone had the right idea about how to handle things. He decided he liked this "fix-it" character, and that he vaguely reminded him of himself.

The Sargent ordered her men to disperse, and fix-it turned to face The Doctor. "I do apologize for my wife's actions. What with working in a game like this every day she does get on edge something awful sometimes." The Sargent blushed, embarrassed, and fix-it stretched out his hand. "I'm Fix-it Felix Jr., from the game Fix-it Felix Jr., and this is my wife Sargent Tammy Calhoun and my best friend Ralph."

"Lovely to meet you all." The Doctor shook his tiny hand. He hadn't realized it, but Felix was actually really really small compared to the other characters surrounding him. The Doctor rang in at about six foot one and one half inches (he guesses), which was about the average height of a humanoid male, or at least he thought it was, but Felix was so much smaller than that. He was just about four foot eleven inches, The Doctor guessed, which left him at just exactly the height to no longer need to ride in a car with a booster seat in the United States. He was the size of about an eleven year old child. His wife and friend on the other hand were giants. His wife alone was a good foot taller than The Doctor, putting her at about seven feet tall, and Ralph was around nineish feet tall as well. They towered over poor Felix, and the poor Doctor as well.

"A pleasure to meet you too, doctor what was it?"

"Just The Doctor"

"Oh, I see..." replied Felix knowingly "They only coded your profession."

"Sort of..."

"Well, uh, if you don't mind, this world can be sort of...intimidating sometimes, and we all had plans to head on over to tappers before the cy-bugs showed up. I don't suppose you would like to come with us with you?" Felix asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not!" The Doctor elated.

"Oh fantastic! We can all sit down and get to know each other, and it will be wonderful!" Felix chuckled and headed off toward the game exit, humming happily to himself.

"Is he always this chipper?" The Doctor asked Ralph and Calhoun.

"Uh...Yeah. Sometimes his polite happiness drives me crazy." Ralph explained "But that's how he was programmed, so we accept him for who he is."

"He drives you crazy?" Calhoun asked as she slung her gun over her shoulder "Try being married to him..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Interweb, today's the day that I release chapter 2! Okay, I want to apologize for dropping this story for exactly one month (as of today), however I started a new policy to make sure that I actually finish my fanfics, in which I work on one at a time. However, I realized that this little "new years resolution" of mine was not exactly fair to start right after new years when I had posted this one before 2014 and my other Wreck-It Ralph fic, "A Game of Life And Death" after...and to initiate my new policy with the new story and not this one. haha, I completely forgot that I had this one to update until about a week ago. So, I wanted to apologize and promise that I will get back to this fic more regularly like my other one...**

**Anyway, thanks for staying loyal to me even though I failed at planning my resolutions,and enjoy the chapter. Also remember to review. Reviews make me happy, especially long ones...so send long ones if you can. And remember that whether the review is good, bad or indifferent it all helps. Thanks and enjoy :D**

**davidtentacles: Thanks so much for the review and I'm glad I'm keeping up with characterizations according to your standards. Keeping the the Wreck-It character's personalities is the easy part since they are all so different, but The Doctor is a different story. It's hard to keep writing him as 11 sometimes, especially when I have read a book about 4 and his adventures or watched an episode with 10 before working on this. But I try! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Wreck-It Ralph, or Doctor Who. Thanks :D**

* * *

The Doctor followed the strange group of characters to the Hero's Duty tram platform where they all stood and waited for the next tram to Game Central Station to arrive. He wandered around the platform aimlessly for a bit, scanning things with his screwdriver and earning himself some curious looks from his new found temporary companions who all stood there awkwardly observing him.

Calhoun leaned down and whispered in Felix's ear, "Who _is_ he? And where did he come from?"

Felix shifted uncomfortably, debating weather or not he should answer his wife. Usually it was against everything he believed in to gossip about people, or whisper about them behind their back. He even use to scold the Nicelanders for gossiping about Ralph, _long_ before he ran off to prove he was a nice guy. He sighed and decided that refusing to answer, and scolding his wife for whispering behind te stranger's back was not the safest thing to do at the moment. He had already yelled at her once today, and she probably wasn't very happy about it. The last thing he wanted was for his life to be in danger for the second time that day.

"Well..." He replied slowly, "I'm not exactly sure. He said his name was The Doctor, and nothing more, so my guess is that he is a background character who was coded with nothing more than a profession."

"Okay...but where did he come from. I had guards stationed at the entrance of the game so that no one could get in. I had Markowski and Kohut there, my absolute best. How in mod's name did he manage to slip past them? And on top of that, I've never seen his face before!" Tamora whisper shouted in her husband's ear.

"I-I don't exactly know Tammy..." Felix replied rather nervously, his wife's temper always sort of scared him a bit, "The way he explained it, it seemed as if he just recently got plugged in within the last few days or so. He said he was from a game called Gallifrey..."

"Never heard of it..." Tamora crossed her arms across her chest, and eyed the stranger skeptical, "I'm not sure I trust him Felix. I have this funny feeling..."

"Now Tammy!" Felix scolded, "He is new here, and a guest to your game!"

"I know Felix, but look at him..." The Doctor was off in the corner reading some graffiti on the tram station wall that Markowski's son had painted to liven the dingy place up a bit, "he's so odd."

"He's just...from some place different is all. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Felix placed a reassuring hand around her waist.

Just then, the tram came speeding into the station, stopped with a jolt.

The Doctor spun around on his heel and smiled gleefully at the tram.

"Tube's here!" He declared as he strode over to join the others getting ready to board. The door opened and a mob of tall and rather buff men in silver uniforms piled out. The night crew, a group of men from games that had been unplugged and no longer had a home that sergeant Calhoun had taken on as rookies. They came in after the arcade had closed to train and prepare for the day their superior finally decided they were good enough to be taken on as actual solders in her game. Since they were all wearing helmets during game-play, the gamers would never know the difference between them and the actual programmed characters.

Behind the rookies came a group of scrawny, clown faces preppy girls in their pink argyle cashmere shirts, and designer skirts. New recruits for the girls military academy. Preppy little princesses that thought they were the center of the universe, and who's parents thought otherwise. Cocky, bitchy and full of attitude, these girls were sent away from home for six weeks, in which they would be forced to become a proper solider. There was no messing around at T.J. Calhoun's Military Academy for Stuck Up Girls, especially when the sergeant herself decided to step in and pay them a visit.

They all stepped off the tram, their $400 heels clicking as they came in contact with the cold metal floor, and looked around in disgust. One of the girls, with log blonde hair and huge blue eyes looked each of the other characters up and down, judging what they were wearing. When she got to The Doctor, she bust out laughing.

"Hey Mr.," She snickered, "You realize that your outfit is a fashion _Don't, _right?"

The Doctor Placed his hands on his hips, "And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Suspenders? Really? Those are for like...old people, and that tweed jacket is sooooo tacky! Ha, and then there's that _thing _around your neck!"

"Oi!" He shouted, offended, "It's not a _thing_, its a bow tie! I wear a bow tie now. Bow ties are cool!" He straightened the red bow around his neck.

"Yeah...right...whatever!" she rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Another girl off in the corner screamed in terror.

"Buuuuuggg!" She screeched as one of the other girls started to beat her shoulder with her purse, "Get it off! Oh mod, eeeewww!"

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow, walked over, and flicked the tiny and nearly dead spider off her shoulder.

"Just a bug..." He mumbled to himself as he turned and boarded the tram himself.

Tamora boarded behind him, laughing darkly to herself.

* * *

When the Tram had arrived and everyone had piled out, The Doctor stood frozen in amazement. He slowly turned in a circle, his eyes wide with wonder, and his huge stupid grin on his face. Never in the thousand or more years that he had been alive, had he seen anything quite like what was in front of him at that moment. Everywhere he turned there were characters from all sorts of video games as far as the eye could see. Typically, The Doctor wasn't one for video games. They were all far too simple for his complex and extremely clever mind. Puzzle games he advanced through too quickly, considering his life was one huge puzzle, and fighting games did nothing but make him angry. They portrayed war as the most glorifying thing imaginable, a concept that made him want to be physically ill at the thought of.

As he spun around in his wide circle of amazement, he felt three pairs of eyes on the back of his neck. He turned to see the three characters that he had just recently met giving him a peculiar look. He smiled awkwardly, brushed off his jacket, and straightened his bow tie.

"Right, so..." he announced feeling rather awkward, "Tapper's then?"

The other characters stared at him in silence for another moment, before turning to lead the way. The Doctor followed close behind, and tried to keep his amazement to himself. However, benieth all the wonder and childish excitement, he felt a pang of sadness. He knew Amy and Rory would have loved to have been there. They loved video games, and had tried to get The Doctor to play once or twice. Rory in particular was a huge fan of a game called Call of Duty, which he spoke of often. Although The Doctor did not agree with his choice of genres of games, he still wished that he could have been there to meet the sergeant. He would have liked her. But alas, due to the touch of an angel, he would never get a chance to meet her.

As they approached the platform for the Tapper's tram, they passed one of the many electronic Kiosks that showed Sonic the Hedgehog warning characters about the tragedies that could take place if they decide to go looking for trouble outside their game.

"Remember," Sonic warned, "If you die outside your game, you _don't _regenerate. Ever!"

The Doctor smiled once more at the mention of not being able to regenerate; His own personal joke.

* * *

A few minutes later and they were all seated at a long bar table, on tall and rather uncomfortable red leather bar stools; Felix was sitting on a stool on top of a pile of phone books so that he could reach the table's height.

"A pub! I love a good pub!" The Doctor enthused.

The sergeant shot him a strange look.

"You've never been to Tapper's?" Ralph asked shocked.

"New around here, remember?" The Doctor replied with a smile, "I haven't really seen much yet."

Just then Tapper himself approached the group, drying his hands on a white dish cloth.

"Oh hello Ralph! Nice to see you again." he smiled at Ralph, "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It, fantastic to see you again as well!" He turned to The Doctor, "Oh, I don't believe I've seen your face around here before."

"That's The Doctor." Felix nodded in the Time Lord's direction, " He's new here and we invited him to come along so we could get to know him better, and he could see a bit of the neighborhood."

"I see." replied Tapper, "and what can I do you guys for today? It's a Sunday you know, root beer float day."

"Sunday? I _never_ land on Sundays! I _hate _Sundays! So peaceful and quite frankly, rather boring." The Doctor complained. The other characters just ignored his fussing.

Ralph waved his huge hand dismissively in front of his face, "Nah, not today. Just the usual for me."

"And me." Added Tamora.

"Ooh, I'll take a float please." Felix enthused, "and for you Mr. Doctor..."

"Just The Doctor, thanks. And I'll have tea. The strong stuff, leave the bag in!"

Tapper gave him an odd look, "You really are new here aren't you?...We only serve root beer here, and on Sundays we serve root beer floats."

"Oh...right then. Um, one root beer then thanks. And I love the bow tie, very chic!" He adjusted his own tie, "Bow ties are cool."

Tapper smiled and accepted the compliment before going off to fetch their drinks.

"So uh, Doctor..." Tamora ventured, "Where did you say you came from again?"

"hmm? Oh, uh, Gallifrey!"

"And that's a new game that just got plugged in?"

"Well, no actually, it's a planet."

"So a planet that was programmed as a part of a different game?"

"Sort of."

"And that game would be called...?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea!"

Ralph, Felix and Tamora all looked at each other.

"How do you not know what game you are from?" Ralph asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between the four of them.

The Doctor shrugged.

Ralph skipped to the next question, "And your home planet, Gallifrey...what's it like there?"

The Doctor got a sad look in his eyes that truly let his age shine through to the surface.

"It's gone now..." He replied slowly, and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"How?" Felix asked quietly.

The Doctor didn't answer; the air around them suddenly became heavy and uncomfortable. Felix tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously.

"There was a war wasn't there?" Tamora asked quietly.

The Doctor snapped his gaze up to meet hers. The expression on his face seemed to say _"How did you know?"_

"Your eyes are heavy with the weight of a thousand years." Tamora explained, "The eyes of a man who has seen many battles...I would know."

The Doctor smiled weakly and nodded.

"And quite right too..." He replied quietly.

There was another awkwardly long and sad pause. Although none of the character's asked any more questions, the time traveler could see in their faces that they wanted further answers. It was very human to desire answers to questions that had been averted or stifled. Well, for these programs it was very human_-esque_. He ran his fingers through his longish, brown, flippy hair and decided he had best answer the questions not spoken.

"There was a thing with Doveros and some Daleks" He explained rather quickly, "Well lots of Daleks, and a Nightmare Child, and some desperate acts on the part of Rassilon." He saw in the faces of his new found companions that this minimal explanation that summed up so much for him, meant absolutely nothing to them. In fact they looked more confused then they had before.

"Look," He explained, "I'd rather not talk about it. It's not all that interesting. Not really."

Tapper walked by and placed their drinks on the table, and all the characters instinctively reached for their pockets.

Tapper waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. It's on the house...for the new guy and his bow tie."

"Thanks Tapper." Ralph smiled.

Tapper nodded and wandered off to go serve more customers.

The Doctor took a drink of his root beer, and then wiped his soda foam mustache off on the back of his jacket sleeve."

"But do you know what I would like to talk about?" He inquired, "I would like to talk about those giant bugs, because if I'm correct, then they should not have been running about. You see, from what I can tell when the arcade closes, that's when everything not related to a game plot goes to sleep, or takes on another lifestyle, one that gamers don't see. Also, that beacon appeared to be more than just broken, it was sabotaged, and by a high voltage x-ray blast none the less. So, who wants to explain to me what exactly happened."

Felix and Ralph glanced at each other uneasily, and the sergeant rolled her eyes.

"Well...We don't exactly know what happened." Felix replied slowly, "However, It isn't the first thing to go wrong recently."

The Doctor rested his elbow on the bar table, and rested his cheek on his hand.

"Go on..." He prompted.

"Ever since the Sugar Rush incident, strange and disastrous events have taken place all over the arcade."

"What incident?"

"There was a huge swirling vortex that opened up in the middle of one of the taffy swamps. Rancis and Taffyta said that it started to swallow up trees and rocks and everyting and anything in the immediate area. They said that they tried to out run it, but it was spreading too quickly. They said that if the robots hadn't come out of the hole and closed it behind them, they would have been done for." Ralph explained.

"Of course," Tamora interjected, "This is coming from two candy-coated eternal nine-year-olds who have a record of causing problems and pulling pranks on their president. No proof was ever found. The taffy swamp was completely normal when Ralph had gone to check it out. All childish nonsense if you ask me. A load of bologna made up to try and scare the president away from finding some secret tree where the kids store their treasures or something. And as for all the other events, all just coincidence...except for the problem with the beacon. You said it was sabotage right Doctor, well I can tell you who did that. One of the academy brats. They are always causing problems and vandalizing things thinking that it will get them sent home where their mommies and daddies will hand them everything on a silver platter."

The Doctor shook his head, "By 'The academy brats' I assume that you mean the girls who insulted my outfit. Am I correct?" Tamora nodded, "Right,I highly doubt any of those girls would have the capability to mess with your beacon like that. It takes advanced x-ray technology, and it seems all they have are smart phones. Also, that tower is full of gigantic bug eggs. After seeing how they reacted to a spider, I highly doubt they would have the guts to go in there."

"Well, I still think the swamp story is a load of bull."

"Never underestimate the mind of a child, especially a scared child. They become more alert than any of us are capable of, and although they might not remember all the details, they see everything. They also sometimes have a hard time communicating what exactly they saw. Sometimes 'monster' is the only way they can explain something they have never encountered before...Did you say something about robots?" He turned to Ralph.

Ralph shrugged,"That's what Vanellope said..."

The Doctor rubbed his chin in contemplation for a moment, then jumped to his feet, and swung his arms open wide in excitement.

"Monsters! Sabotage! Root beer! Oh, I love a good mystery!"

"So you're a detective now? I thought you said you were a doctor?" Tamora asked skeptically.

"Detective, doctor, universally recognized hero, I dabble...Look, I'm no Sherlock Holmes, because quite frankly at the moment I'm out a Doctor Watson, _but_ I am quite clever when it comes to pieces of puzzles that don't quite fit. Well, clever is rather a strong word, inventive is more what I am...and by inventive I mean generally good at figuring things out...or rather, sort of good...Anyway, what do you say we go interview us some kids? Oh, and I'd like to meet their president as well, thanks. So, lead the way! To Sugar Rush! Geronimo!"


End file.
